Moldovan 100 leu coin
Moldova |value= 100.00 lei |years= 1996, 2000–2011 |composition= *Gold *Silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= , value, year, "REPUBLICA MOLDOVA" |reverse= numerous. see below }} The 100 lei coin is a commemorative coin that was first minted by Moldova in 1996. Coins at this denomination were reintroduced in 2000, and have been minted almost every year since. Coins All of the coins have a face value of 100 lei. A majority of the coins are composed of silver, though occasionally, a gold coin is produced. The silver coins minted from 1996 to 2010 were all composed of .925 fine silver, but this was lifted to .999 fineness in 2011. The mass and diameter of the coins varies, and typically depends on the time it was produced and its composition. On the obverse, all bear the same design: the of Moldova, with the value inscribed below, the year of minting above, and the state title (REPUBLICA MOLDOVA) to the sides. Each coin features a different reverse. 1996 On November 13, 1996, the National Bank of Moldova issued the first commemorative coin of the Moldovan leu. It commemorated the 5th anniversary of the . 2000 On November 29, 2000, four commemorative 100 lei coins were introduced. The first commemorated the 525th anniversary of the . Moldavian composer, , was commemorated on the second coin. On the third, Romanian poet, was commemorated. The final coin commemorated the 600th anniversary of the accession of to the throne of . 2001 On August 21, 2011, the National Bank of Moldova introduced its sixth 100 lei commemorative coin. It commemorated the 10th anniversary of the Moldovan Declaration of Independence. 2004 On July 2, 2004, the National Bank of Moldova issued its first gold commemorative coin. It commemorated the 500th anniversary of the death of . 2005 On August 29, 2005, a new 100 lei commemorative coin was introduced. It commemorated Dacian , . 2006 Two commemorative coins denominated in 100 lei were introduced in 2006. The first commemorated the 15th anniversary of the National Bank of Moldova, while the other commemorated the 15th anniversary of the Moldovan Declaration of Independence. 2007 On November 12, 2007, the National Bank of Moldova issued another commemorative coin denominated in 100 lei. Belonging to the "Personalities" series, it commemorated the 480th anniversary of the accession of the throne to king . 2008 In 2008, two commemorative coins denominated in 100 lei were minted. Both belonged to the "Personalities" series. The first, which was silver, commemorated , while the other, which was gold, commemorated . 2009 On June 15, 2009, the National Bank of Moldova issued another 100 lei commemorative coin. It commemorated the Moldovan Chronicles from the 15th to 18th centuries. 2010 In 2010, two gold commemorative 100 lei coins were minted. The first, part of the "Personalities" series, commemorated Moldovan musicians, , while the other, part of the " " series, commemorated . 2011 During 2011, four commemorative 100 lei coins were produced. The first, part of the "Ştefan cel Mare Central Park" series, commemorated Romanian . For the "Historical Events" series, three coins were produced: one commemorating the 575th anniversary of the first record of , another commemorating the 20th anniversary of the Moldovan Declaration, and the final one commemorating the 20th anniversary of the National Bank of Moldova. 2012 The National Bank of Moldova issued two gold 100 leu coins on June 21, 2012. The first, part of the "Personalities" series, commemorated the 555th anniversary of the enthronement of Stephen the Great. Moldavian writer was the subject of the second coin. References *Commemorative coins – National Bank of Moldova *Coins of Moldova on Wikimedia Commons Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Moldova Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Romanian inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Moldovan 100 leu coin Category:Moldovan leu Category:Round coins Category:Silver